Break
by briar black death rose
Summary: A sequel to Riza winters fict Recovery. After 5 years of living with Ichigo, Grimmjow decides to go to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo joins but after 5 months Ichigo is met with Rukia only to learn that soul reapers have begun to disappear. The 3 head to Soul Society but when Ichigo goes to a meeting & never returns Grimmjow worries. 24 hours later, Grimmjow learns something; Mayuri is alive
1. Chapter 1

**Briar: So, I rememebr reading Recovery by Riza Winters last year and I re-read it today. I thought it'd be cool to do a sequel to her story instead of revise her current story. So, if you want read her story before reading this one :) Other than that, enjoy another hurt/comfort fict**

It had been five years since Ichigo had taken in Grimmjow and things had started getting better. Even though Grimmjow still suffered from nightmares from time to time he managed to get a few hours of sleep and even napped during the day. There were times Grimmjow would flinch of cringe but he even offered to go to the grocery store. However, after one call from a cashier Ichigo had to find another way to help Grimmjow. Uruhara had offered Grimmjow noise cancelling headphones because cellphones sometimes had the ring of the noises Mayuri would use against Grimmjow. It had taken Grimmjow a couple weeks to fully recover from the shame of vomiting on the floor in public and dropping to the floor when an unfamiliar hand touched his shoulders. He had been unconscious from a panic attack and when Ichigo heard the cashier reiterate what happened he ran to the store and saw Grimmjow in a stretcher in an ambulance. Ichigo had convinced the paramedics that Grimmjow was okay and was only a torture victim reacting from an intense flashback. They nodded their head and waited until Grimmjow woke up which wasn't long but Grimmjow had been frantic when he couldn't move. Ichigo demanded that Grimmjow be released and was able to hold Grimmjow down and remind him that he was no longer with that monster and he was dead. After a while Grimmjow was calm enough and apologized for messing up a simple task. Ichigo couldn't blame Grimmjow for what happened and they went home.

There were other times that Grimmjow had panic attacks but Ichigo was always there for Grimmjow. The professors at university became more irritated at Ichigo randomly leaving class without a word until he admitted that his roommate was a torture victim and more often than not his running out of class was because his phone went off alerting him of it. They tried asking how Grimmjow was able to call through his anxiety but Ichigo lied saying there was another roommate who was at home in case something like that happened but she was unable to calm him down. The professors accepted the answer and when Grimmjow showed up one day looking beaten and tired from not sleeping for twenty four hours they knew the orange haired student wasn't lying.

Grimmjow killed hollows, sometimes ate them but he still wasn't the same as he had been five years ago. The muscle mass was better but Ichigo would see Grimmjow scowl when he saw his reflection in the mirror. It hurt Ichigo to see Grimmjow like that and he had to remind his blue haired charge that he was better than he was before. Grimmjow accepted the answer but deep down Ichigo could see that he wanted to be better. Grimmjow reistu was at the level that he was when Grimmjow and Ichigo their last battle in Hueco Mundo during Aizen's desire to become the soul king.

Ichigo's relationship with Orihime began to crumble in year 2 and by year three of Grimmjow living with Ichigo it ended. Even though Orihime was very understanding her heart broke when in the middle of a date Kon would replace Ichigo's body as his soul form would run off to comfort a distraught Grimmjow when he had a panic attack from a nap or if a hollow was too much for Grimmjow to handle. Grimmjow was whole with Pantera but he was still suffering from the wounds of the past. The skin was fresh and the only scar that remained was the large one Ichigo had delivered him with a getsuga tensho. Though the skin held no scars Grimmjow still saw them even though they were gone.

When Ichigo's relationship with Orihime ended he was heartbroken but he didn't cry. His heart broke but Grimmjow was there to pick up the pieces. Holding Ichigo like he held Grimmjow, Ichigo couldn't help but feel happy; Grimmjow had been there for Ichigo. There were times Grimmjow would admit that he saw Mayuri from time to time but he reminded himself that the man was dead and had died by his hands. It made Ichigo proud of Grimmjow however, half way through the fourth year Ichigo began looking at Grimmjow differently. After a few months he remembered something Orihime had told him.

"_It's like we're not even dating!_" Orihime had protested back then. "_It's like you and Grimmjow are. You're there for him more than me sometimes because of what happened to him. I know you love me, but, I can't do this anymore._"

It was then that Ichigo realized that after four years of living with Grimmjow that he began feeling non-platonic feelings towards his friend. Their relationship had been a pretty intense friendship and some would assume they had been dating if they saw them in the confines of their own home but they weren't. Ichigo didn't hold Grimmjow's hand in public but there were times when the streets had been crowded with people that Grimmjow would walk a little closer to Ichigo and he'd let him. Ichigo knew the chance of having a relationship with Grimmjow was fruitless. Though Mayuri never raped Grimmjow Ichigo knew he might fear sex even though Ichigo knew he would never be dominant if they had a more sexual relationship.

Living with Grimmjow wasn't bad though and more often than not Ichigo enjoyed his company. Sometimes Ichigo could watch television but he deterred from it in case a noise set Grimmjow off. Ichigo had his phone on vibrate too and when it was on it had a more serene noise that wouldn't have been used by Mayuri. Most would consider the constant needs attended to Grimmjow would be a pain but to Ichigo he didn't consider it a pain because it became a job of his to protect and protecting wasn't a burden. Sometimes Grimmjow would ask if he was a burden but Ichigo would always tell Grimmjow he wasn't' a burden. They became allies in sands of Hueco Mundo and the battle with the Vanderich.

Ichigo had just finished school yesterday and it was the summertime which was since there was more time to relax. Going to new places had Grimmjow nervous but after seeing the Kurosaki family for some time he had gotten used to Karin, Yuzu and Isshin. They still announced when they were home since Grimmjow didn't go there often enough. The house was close by and Ichigo could sense Grimmjow in the kitchen beside Yuzu who was most likely preparing some food. They twins were in a local university; Karin to be a gym teacher and Yuzu to become a chief. Yuzu had finished her program since it was a yearlong program while Karin had three more years to go. She had scholarships and started right after high school. Everyone thought she'd go on to being a professional soccer player but she had torn her ACL when she was fifteen and had to get surgery. There had been a few surgeries done but Karin knew she wouldn't be as great as she had been so she decided in being a high school gym teacher.

Ichigo opened the door and took a step in. "I'm home!"

Grimmjow knew Ichigo's schedule like the back of his hands as well as the twins which made it easier and if they went out they gave an approximate time they'd be back. Grimmjow was in his soul form at the Kurosaki resident but even with a cero and Pantera he wasn't sure if he could defeat someone of captain class like Soi Fon who had Suzumbachi; the shikai killing in only two strikes. Grimmjow still sometimes wondered if the Soul Society was truly done with him or not.

Entering the kitchen, Ichigo noticed Grimmjow chopping vegetables while Yuzu was frying up some meat. She seemed to be using the rice cooker and it looked like they would be having ginger beef with the sauce on top of gravy with a side of vegetables. Desert was in the oven and it seemed like Yuzu was making snicker doodles. They were Grimmjow's favorite so Ichigo assumed it was to make Grimmjow feel at home since it was their first day back. Ichigo had their bags in his room along with Grimmjow's but he had gone out to pick up more food for their visit; there wasn't enough food for five at the moment.

"Welcome back, Onii-can," Yuzu greeted Ichigo.

"Yo," Grimmjow greeted Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded his head and moved towards the two. "Need help?"

Yuzu shook his head. "Grimmjow has been a lot of help."

Grimmjow sent a warm smile to Yuzu but remained silent. Ichigo could still remember their fight in Hueco Mundo when being the sexta espada meant something to Grimmjow. He had talked more back then but now Grimmjow was more reserved and only spoke when necessary. It was hard for Ichigo sometimes but Grimmjow would speak to Ichigo more than he would the others. Dinner was nearing and the door opened with Karin announcing her arrival. When she entered the kitchen Ichigo noticed she was sweating in shorts and a tank top. Her hair was in a tight ponytail while she held an empty water bottle in hand. With a wave to everyone Karin went to the sink and refilled her water bottle only to drink her water in under a minute.

"Thirsty enough?" Grimmjow teased.

"I just ran six kilometers in thirty minutes," Karin grunted. "Let's see you do that."

"I can," Grimmjow replied

"Uphill?" Karin questioned.

"There are no hills in Hueco Mundo," Grimmjow answered. "Only slopes and I do not go to that gym thing you go to."

Karin nodded her head before leaving for a shower leaving the three in the kitchen. Ichigo poured a glass of orange juice and watched the two cook. The meal was almost finished and the snicker doodles were left to cool. Grimmjow snuck one in and even though Yuzu saw she didn't say anything about it to Grimmjow. It was hard to get the male to eat three meals a day and getting him to eat something always made Yuzu smile with happiness.

When everyone was together for dinner they said their prayer before beginning to eat the food. There wasn't much said and as a pregnant silence began to fill the room besides the sound of silverware scrapping against the plates Grimmjow spoke up.

"I want to return to Hueco Mundo," Grimmjow told everyone.

"Why now?" Ichigo asked in curiosity.

"I do not need to live here anymore and I'm better enough than I was," Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo nodded his head. "I understand."

"Thank you," Grimmjow whispered softly.

For Grimmjow, hearing that Ichigo was accepting that Grimmjow was moving on sent relief all over his body. Grimmjow felt his body lose tension and a breath of air escape his lungs. It had taken him the whole week to try and bring this up with Ichigo without panicking and to have the male so compliant made everything easier. Five years had passed and even though it pained Grimmjow to leave without admitting his feelings to Ichigo he was okay with it; it was better not hearing rejection.

Grimmjow realized the emotions easily in his second year with Ichigo but he had been dating Orihime at the time leaving no room for a chance. When they broke up Grimmjow felt regret at seeing Ichigo so downtrodden at no longer being with Orihime so Grimmjow was there for Ichigo like Ichigo was for him. The love was unrequited but whenever Ichigo helped him it made Grimmjow happy; he didn't feel forgotten.

Time seemed to have gone faster and before Grimmjow knew it, it had been five years he had lived with Ichigo. Living with Ichigo was safe and different than anywhere else Grimmjow had lived. Ichigo cared, even if he had exams the next day Ichigo would stay up all night when the night terrors got to Grimmjow. Grimmjow tried to make Ichigo leave so he could rest and not drop out like he had before but Ichigo was resilient and after a while Grimmjow stopped trying; Ichigo was his rock.

Now, Grimmjow was ready to live in the harsh world of Hueco Mundo where it was kill or be killed. There was a chance that he could run into the old ones but Grimmjow could handle himself enough to run away. He was the espada of destruction and even if that title meant nothing now the lower hollows would avoid him knowing he was stronger. Gillian and freshly turned adjuchas might not but that was a free meal for Grimmjow. Hollows replenished his power faster than food from soul society but Grimmjow never revealed that to Ichigo. Grimmjow feared Ichigo would be sickened with his taste for hollows. Grimmjow knew if Ichigo ever saw Szayel he would have been disgusted with him and how he ate his own fraccion; Grimmjow didn't want to be seen as a monster in Ichigo's eyes even if that was what he was.

"And that's why I'm coming with you," Ichigo told Grimmjow, interrupting him from his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

"No," Grimmow growled. "This is something I need to do alone."

"I've seen how you look some nights and I'm still coming," Ichigo retorted. "I know you have to do this alone but I'm coming with you."

"You have a family, friends and you'd have wasted your university money for nothing!" Grimmjow countered.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "but in your fourth year with me I could sense you were going to leave soon so I'm joining you in Hueco Mundo."

"You do know I eat hollows, right?" Grimmjow asked, trying to deter Ichigo from joining him even though he secretly wanted him to come. "A soul reaper cannot live off of hollow flesh."

"I'm a vizard," Ichigo corrected Grimmjow. "Half hollow and half soul reaper. My hollow told me I could eat off it but I don't have a desire to eat them like the lowly based ones like Gillian."

"Fine," Grimmjow hissed. "If you're so adamant you can join but you haul your own weight."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Ichigo agreed with a smile.

Yuzu look near tears at the revelation of not seeing her brother for a long time but it was Karin who consoled her after Isshin had clung to Yuzu and cried as well. Ichigo would be back; it was like his visits when he had gone to soul society to save Rukia, or Hueco Mundo to save Orihime. Eventually Ichigo would return but this time they knew it would take longer. Ichigo would felt regretful but at the same time he knew he wasn't meant for the human world when so much in his late teens he had been in the other realms trying to save someone. Now that everyone was saved he had to live his own life and chose how he wanted to live it.

"When were you planning on leaving?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow.

"I was originally going to sneak out in the middle of the night," Grimmjow answered." However, now I decided it would be best to leave tomorrow afternoon or tomorrow evening at the latest."

Ichigo nodded his head, agreeing with the plan. In the end the two would be leaving for Hueco Mundo in the morning where Grimmjow would open a garganta for them so they could start their journey. Ichigo wasn't interested in eating hollows and he planned on taking some food from the Soul Society Rukia often left. It wouldn't do much but it would do for now. As a soul with powerful reitsu he had to eat more unlike the hollows but they ate more like gluttons in fear of regression. Grimmjow was an espada and didn't have to fear the regression since the hogyoku made it like he was frozen in time at his stage of evolution. He could grow stronger but never weak enough to regress unless his mask was cracked like Nel's but even then he would still be espada class but unable to use his powers.

There wasn't much for Ichigo to do as he packed for the trip. Most of the food was perishable which frustrated Ichigo. He couldn't pack heavy knowing that Hueco Mundo was filled with dangers of high class hollows and even the ancient ones. At the level the two were at both Grimmjow and Ichigo might be able to injure an ancient one enough to run away but Ichigo was unsure he would be able to with the injuries they might sustain.

"Eating souls isn't that bad," Grimmjow grunted out, reading Ichigo's thoughts.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but once I cracked a gillians mask of a freshly made hollow. They're still human underneath all that armor."

"They're corrupt souls, Ichigo," Grimmjow pointed out. "Every living being in Hueco Mundo knows it has the chance of being eaten by a stronger hollow. They know that risk and continue to set out and hunt for souls. Don't pity them and when we kill them don't play with them either-Actually, I'll kill them. That damn sword of yours just purifies souls."

"Yeah, and yours leaves destruction," Ichigo teased with a warm smile.

"Gets us food," Grimmjow answered before pulling the blanket over his body and over his shoulders.

"Night," Ichigo whispered.

"Night," Grimmjow muttered.

Ichigo knew that Grimmjow would get few too little sleep and sometimes it irked him to know the espada slept so little but he knew it was going to happen. Ichigo knew some of Grimmjow's past in Hueco Mundo and since it was a hollow eat hollow world he assumed that Grimmjow rarely slept in fear of being someone's next meal. It made sense and as Ichigo closed his eyes he knew it would be the last good sleep he got because after tomorrow they would have to worry about the predators that sought out power. Yoroichi was going to loan him the cloak he had used when he rescued Rukia so it made it easier for Ichigo to conceal his reitsu for Grimmjow in case they ran into ancient ones.

Ichigo began to lull himself to sleep as he imagined him and Grimmjow as they walked the plains of Hueco Mundo. Sand for miles and just the two of them as Zangetsu rested along Ichigo's back and Pantera resting on Grimmjow's hip as per usual. There was no wind nor was there any clouds just as Ichigo remembered the desolated land filled with blood and cannibalism. Though his reitsu searching wasn't the best Ichigo knew that Grimmjow would be there to warn them of enemies and it would be up to the both of them to take down the enemy. It was obvious that it would happen eventually and Ichigo wouldn't put it past the cruel lands to try and have their blood spilled within the first day there.

As if the fates were reading his thoughts, Ichigo saw a fox like hollow come by. It looked an adhujchas with the slim legs and the thick bone tail. Its nose was long and eyes black with silver swirling with malevolent intent as it circled around the two. Even though Ichigo knew he was dreaming it felt very real as the hollow prepared to attack. The creature was small but around the size of a full grown Husky. It looked like it held many years in its eyes and was not about to lose to a soul reaper and a more powerful hollow.

"Soul reapers and hollows?" the fox inquired. "Haven't seen that since that bastard Aizen was here. Come to start that shit all over again?"

Grimmjow scoffed. "Man, you hollows get stupider and stupider over the years."

"All you were was Aizen's bitch!" the fox hissed. "I'll kill you first."

Grimmjow began to laugh like he had when he had punched the shit out of Ichigo when they were once enemies. "I'll show you why the espada were feared so much."

That laughter sent chills down Ichigo's spine but they weren't of fear. No, they were of excitement as he saw Grimmjow engage in battle. He didn't fight but rather watched as the two danced around each other. Of course, Grimmjow was playing with the little creature who though he was stronger. It got a few good scratched in that caused Grimmjow to laugh but in the end he gave a good right hook causing the hollow to roll on the sands and tumble a few feet away. Just like the first time they battled, Grimmjow used a sonido and kicked the hollow in the side causing the creature to hit the sands harder with much more impact. The sound of a bone cracking alerted Ichigo that the creature could no longer use one of its legs giving Grimmjow the advantage.

The creature refused to give up and bared its fangs at Grimmjow. Grimmjow didn't seemed too concerned and Ichigo was too entranced to stop the battle. This was the first time Ichigo had seen Grimmjow fighting in a few years, always too busy studying for university to go out hollow hunting so Grimmjow took over most of Ichigo's substitute soul reaper duties.

The hollow got its strong jaws clasped on Grimmjow's arms but the swift charge of a bala caused the hollow to release its mouth to dart away from Grimmjow. Its tail got a chunk taken out but the fox was determined to defeat Grimmjow in order to reach the vasto lorde stage.

However, it was no match for Grimmjow as he used a quick sonido and stabbed it in the heart, sword sinking into the ground and piercing flesh enough to force the fox to stay where it laid. Grimmjow had warned Ichigo not to play with their food and with a simple snap of its neck the hollow was dead. Green blood flowed from the hollow and it confused Ichigo at first. Never before had Ichigo seen green blood from a hollow before. Grand fisher had red blood, so did the low class one and even the espada bled red blood. The menos didn't really bleed but the only time Ichigo really fought one was when it appeared in the world of the living when he was a fresh substitute soul reaper.

"Hollows around this stage have green blood," Grimmjow informed. "Fresh ones red and powerful ones too. In between stage gets green. Ate a few before that had green blood; nasty as shit depending on the animal class."

"Not all are animal class though," Ichigo countered. "Heard that the ninth espada was a glass tank, the segunda was what, death? And then there was that numero who took the form of a tree with his resureccion."

"Okay smart ass not all of us are animal class but most of them are," Grimmjow replied as he knelt down beside the hollow, blood coating his chest. "Hurry up and eat before someone else comes to take the kill."

Ichigo found his feet moving until he was kneeling beside Grimmjow and their kill. Surprisingly enough it wasn't as sickening as he thought it would be. However, when he turned his head he noticed how close he and Grimmjow were. If Ichigo moved his head slightly he could kiss Grimmjow if he wanted. Ichigo still harboured and attraction to Grimmjow even if it was an unrequited but to him it was okay in fear of being rejected by the older man. Grimmjow seemed to notice the same thing Ichigo did and just before their lips touched Ichigo was forced awake by the sound of his door being kicked open by what he assumed was his father.

Yet, Ichigo was once again proven wrong when he noticed Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Uryuu and Toshiro in his room. Though, the latter was on top of Toshiro but only because it seemed that Rangiku came bouncing in and knocked her captain down, forcing him to stumble onto the ex-espada of destruction. Grimmjow had been asleep at the time but with his body covered and someone on top of him he began to flail around in fear of being constricted. Ichigo was on his feet immediately and holding Grimmjow in a non-powerful grasp to prove to him that he wasn't with Mayuri.

The panic was evident in Grimmjow's eyes as he thought he was in the cold, dark cell by himself and chained naked in a corner. The quiet whimper went unheard by the other occupants in the room but Ichigo was close enough to hear the noise to know Grimmjow was afraid. Sure, he had Pantera but his sword wasn't always there to keep the nightmares away. Grimmjow knew the feel of Ichigo's hands enough to know that they were not Mayuri's and the simple touched in a soothing manner managed to calm down Grimmjow in under ten minutes.

"He's dead, you killed him," Ichigo whispered reassurance to Grimmjow and turned to glare at Rangiku.

"Oops," Rangiku giggled.

"What are you doing here?" Grimmjow managed to ask after he regained his composure.

"What's this about going to Hueco Mundo?" Rukia demanded.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "And how do you know that?"

"Soul pager has two way communication remember," Rukia pointed out.

Ichigo groaned in irritation. Thanks to Gunjo, Ichigo learned that his soul pager was more of a tracker to make sure that substitute soul reapers weren't planning a coup d'état. Honestly, Ichigo forgot about it all and now that he was reminded about it he felt like an idiot; his soul pager was always on his person. Now, his soul reaper friends were here to see why he was leaving. It made sense since Grimmjow was once their captive but now they had no claims over him as Ichigo was his caretaker now.

"You can't come!" Ichigo snapped defensively.

"I've had enough time spend in that baron waste land," Rangiku waved dismissively.

"You've never even gone there," Toshiro pointed out.

"Exactly!" Rangiku agreed. "Plus, it's so boring with no shopping malls."

"I don't see why you need to go there," Renji commented.

"I need to get back to my roots. Not that it's a soul reapers concern," Grimmjow admitted tiredly. "Why can't you guys just leave me the fuck alone after the two years you had me?"

"Because we love you Grimmjow-kun," Rangiku sang.

A tic formed in Grimmjow's forehead and Ichigo could only sigh as a battle would begin between the robust lieutenant and the ex-espada. If Ichigo didn't interfere soon Rangiku would only continue and begin with the sexual comments. In all honesty Rangiku out of control could be a pain in the ass to deal with.

"That's enough Mastumoto," Toshiro warned.

"Grimmjow's right though," Ichigo muttered. "I'm there to help him nothing else. I don't have much here and if I go to the Soul Society at least I'm loaded for the rest of my dead life."

"We can't even convince you to stay, can we Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Nope," Ichigo agreed with a smile. "You know me, once I make up my mind that's it."

"Then go," Ishida sighed. "Before the other captains arrive."

Grimmjow and Ichigo removed themselves from their human bodies to allow Grimmjow to open the garganta. Rukia was the one who handed Ichigo the cloak he was going to use in Hueco Mundo and he was thankful his friends were prepared. There was nothing he could do to repay them but he hoped that the soul reapers would leave Ichigo. After all, he was just a _substitut_e soul reaper.

The two left but just before the garganta closed Ichigo turned to his friends. He wanted to tell them that he was grateful for their help. He knew Ishida, Orihime and Chad would be safe since they were human and soul reapers couldn't harm humans even though Ishida was a Quincy.

"Thanks," Ichigo told them, throwing his soul badge at them so that it was no longer in the garganta to be follow with.

Renji was the one to throw it back and the little wooden device flew down into the dark abyss only to forever be lost and untraceable.

"Smooth one, red," Grimmjow commented as he looked forward and began to lead the way.

There was a long distance for them to travel and Ichigo was prepared to meet the desolated lands that hollows roamed. He had his cloak wrapped around him, concealing his powers enough so that they wouldn't be detected once they entered Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow was used to killing his kind and Ichigo had done enough purifying that killing hollows didn't disturb him as much as it did in the beginning. He still wasn't the soldier Grimmjow said he was but Ichigo would make sacrifices that needed to be done to survive.

The two moved throughout Hueco Mundo once they arrived and the air was so much thicker than the world of the living that it surprised Ichigo; he hadn't gone to Hueco Mundo or the Soul Society in a long time. Now that he was back, Ichigo felt better than he had in years. Grimmjow didn't visit his homelands enough and with Ichigo's own inner hollow it made him feel like he belonged here. The power stirring with him became stronger like any hollow would coming back to the land they were created in. The first thing Ichigo knew was they had to find shelter. Las Noches wasn't the best place since Grimmjow had charged off ceros the last time they were there. It was no longer guarded by the large sand monster that Aizen has used so anyone could inhabit those pristine walls.

"We should find a cave of some sorts," Ichigo told Grimmjow.

"Smart choice, Ichigo," Grimmjow agreed. "Here I thought you'd want the luxury of a nice soft bed in Las Noches."

"Sand isn't that bad sleeping on," Ichigo commented. "Plus, I can't complain when I willingly chose to come with you."

Ichigo noticed Grimmjow smirked and he allowed the older man to lead the way. Caves were deeper in the Hueco Mundo but that was okay. The deeper inside Hueco Mundo the two were in there would be far more powerful hollows to be eaten. A soul reaper of captain's class and an espada would need at least adjuchas to sustain them for a while. They could eat three or four gillian but they were in the world of the living. They could eat menos grande but that was tedious to go in and out of the menos forest just to eat something so unsatisfying.

After maybe hours of walking the two found a cave and Ichigo was grateful but when Grimmjow drew Pantera out from his sheathe it had Ichigo tense. He couldn't smell hollows and he couldn't sense anything in the area but that didn't mean nothing was there. As Ichigo took in his surroundings he felt a sense of familiarity even though he hadn't been to this part before. Grimmjow skulked closer to the cave and just as they reached it a white hollow in the shape of a fox with silver eyes revealed itself; the same one from Ichigo's dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo didn't think, didn't speak as he moved faster than Grimmjow had ever seen the soul reaper he knew move. It the blink of an eyes Ichigo brought Zangetsu out and brought the ebony colored blade upon his enemy. However, the hollow seemed to be far faster than Ichigo anticipated, leaving him in awe as the creature used a sonido fast enough to dodge the attack. There was nothing Ichigo could do but wait before the fox made a reappearance. Ichigo moved his eyes around the vast wastelands, eyes searching for the white plated fox to attack. There wasn't many rocks but there was enough space for the fox to use sonido once more to go to and from each hiding place to attack from.

Before Ichigo could move he heard Grimmjow cry out and he noticed that the fox hollow had landed on Grimmjow's shoulders, biting into the flesh. The look on the foxes face wasn't one of malice or even triumph but one of amusement at attacking such an easy prey. Ichigo was stunned as the hollow jumped off easily from Grimmjow, licking his lips as he skulked closer to Ichigo like a predator does its prey. The injury sustained by Grimmjow was fierce as blood gushed out, soaking his body crimson as well as the white sands and Grimmjow's only set of clothes. The scent of blood would only cause other hollows to come which made Ichigo realize why the fox was smirking. If they won, Ichigo and Grimmjow would have gotten the den and since the fox was an adjuchas class hollow possibly it meant that it would have disintegrated from the blade of a soul reaper, turning into a plus soul and on his way to the Soul Society to live in the Rukongai districts.

"A soul reaper and an espada?" the hollow inquired. "Now I haven't seen such a disgusting pair since Aizen and his lackeys came into Hueco Mundo."

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow snarled between pants.

"Tch, sorry, like I'd be _your_ bitch. You're nothing but filth; hollow scum," the fox jeered. "Honestly, submitting to a soul reaper. How low can you espada go? Lifting your tails to anyone more powerful than you. Pathetic."

Ichigo could see the rage boil within Grimmjow's features as pain transformed into anger that could not match the gods. The switch in facial expressions happened like the flick of a switch but the only thing preventing Grimmjow from starting something with a non-levelled head was Ichigo raising Zangetsu, thrusting it in front of his body to have the fabric wrap around his wrist as the power swirled around him, initiating his bankai.

The sword in hand and the attire he wore changed like his usual bankai. There would be nothing that could stop him from attacking the enemy with his power and speed increasing far more than he could ever anticipate when he had fought the espada in the winter war. This was the result of all the training from fighting Sosuke Aizen, from fighting Kugo Ginjo and also from fighting Juha Bach. The power flared out before condensing itself closer to Ichigo as he walked towards the hollow who skulked forward. Those silver eyes seemed familiar as they gazed their weight upon Ichigo as if remembering him as an old comrade. Though, Ichigo knew no one with silver eyes and the closest thing he could think of with weird eyes were those who were souls. It seemed that the undead had an affiliation with unnatural hair and eyes compared to the normal denizens of the world of the living. Ichigo was a hybrid and he had orange hair, his cousin, Uryuu, had navy blue hair. Rirukia, a fullbringer, had natural red hair as in fire truck red.

"Are you not going to concentrate on our fight?" the hollow asked in it watery tone like Ichigo had when he wore his mask. "Or have you given up? You don't seem like much of a thinker anyway."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders as he moved in a circular movements along with the hollow. "I am not a strategist. I leave that to others but I have the reitsu and experience to go through with the plan."

"A brute," the fox noted.

"Now tell me, why would an adjucha fight a captain ranked soul reaper and an espada?" Ichigo asked, knowing it was futile when the power gap was evident. Even if the hollow was a vasto lorde Ichigo had more levels of power than the fox.

However, the next thing Ichigo heard was something he'd never expect to hear. The phrase made Ichigo still for a moment and his chocolate brown eyes widened in both wonderment and fear.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso," the fox whispered, his voice carried from the wind of reitsu released.

Shoot to kill, Shinso. A phrase only used by the deceased ex-captain Gin Ichimaru who defected with Aizen. Ichigo never thought he'd hear those words again and if it weren't for his instincts he wouldn't have brought his sword up to brace for impact like he had so many years ago during his invasion of the Soul Society. The impact pushed Ichigo back as the fox was now not a fox but a man. Standing on his hind legs, Gin, or the hollow, was like Grimmjow in his uniform but with the collar up and a more bushy tail that show out and was tipped like a swords tip. The tip pushed farther against Ichigo but Ichigo pushed back, hoping his zanpakto wouldn't break from the force.

"As far as I know, Gin died long ago," Ichigo grunted as he pushed the tail away. "You cannot be Gin Ichimaru."

"Not all soul reapers go back to the world of the living," Gin pointed out. "Hollows can go to hell, so why can't soul reapers be reborn as hollows? I did not have finished business with my previous Ran-chan who I swore would never cry again left tears staining my very face as I died. I thought I could die with peace with you looking over everyone with those powerful eyes, Kurosaki Ichigo, but my soul was wrong."

The words spoken left confusion marring Ichigo's face at the words spoken. If this truly was Gin, Ichigo knew the snake man was known for his manipulation of words; a silver tongue. Being able to deceit Aizen for approximately 110 year to plan his demise and fail, but to do it was a feat in itself. To have beat Kaien Shiba in soul reaper academy and graduate in a year, outstanding. Ichigo didn't want to believe it but as those silver eyes changed to an ice blue and Ichigo looked over the man once more he saw Gin Ichimaru.

"Hollows can gain memories of those they have eaten," Ichigo pointed out

"None but one could actually change appearances through," Gin countered. "The Noveno, Aaroniero Arruruerie. He was of great use, taking on the form of Kaien Shiba and taking his abilities. Though I, I am Gin Ichimaru. Though my eyes are silver they are like that in my none-released state. A pity I am nothing more than a fox but I like it. As a vasto lorde I must protect myself."

"No one gets to the rank of vasto lorde so fast," Grimmjow panted. "Do you have any idea how fuckin' long it took for me to get to adjuchas? To arrancar? I left my fraccion after the three thousand hollow meal marked. How'd you do it so fast?"

"I went to Las Noches," Gin answered. "Kurostuchi missed areas in Szayelaparro's lab where a lot of numeros resided in a prison cell. The privaron espada were there as well. They made a might morsel and with those reitsu pills I managed to level up faster than anyone known. I did become a seated officer in under five years; I am a prodigy."

Everything Gin said made sense. If there was a number of hollows to eat why not and if the individual soul wanted more than anything to become stronger as a menos grande it would have an individual mask. Clearly, Gin's will to become something more was stronger than he anticipated. I had been several years since the death of Gin so it was plausible that it could happen if he made his way to Las Noches, avoiding the ancient ones. Starting from the menos forest and working his way up, Gin could have made it since after Kurotsuchi's fun in Szayelaparro's old lab, it left Gin to go out hunting and allowing him his all you could eat buffet. There was no certain amount of numeros or privaron espada but there had to be between fifty and two hundred. The soul reaper divisions had approximately two hundred officers per squad which led to twenty-six hundred soul reapers. Not all would have fought in the war but for Aizen to create so many hollows to defeat or replace his espada was possible.

"And what do you want with us?" Grimmjow asked in suspicion. "Do you want our power? To eat us and gain the ability to become a natural made arrancar unlike Stark who was already humanoid enough when Aizen found him."

"You," Gin said while pointing at Grimmjow," could do nothing for me to become an arrancar. However, Kurosaki could get me there. Though, I do not wish to eat either of you. Instead, I'd prefer to join you. I like my release mode better, well, my more natural form since I was originally a soul reaper."

"Why us?" Ichigo asked.

"You're the first familiar face I have seen that was not stricken in terror as I chewed off body limbs," Gin answered with a shrug.

Ichigo didn't know how to answer it but he knew his facial expression showed great mortification at Gin's answer. It wasn't Ichigo's fault. The answer was said so serious that Ichigo didn't know if Gin would do the same to them as he did to the others.

"Trust can get you killed in Hueco Mundo," Grimmjow grunted. "But from the years I've spent there I would say keeping a pack helps the stupids stay away. We are few to none but three is still more than most. Not even a Gillian would go against a vasto lorde, espada and a soul reaper that has captain level reitsu."

Gin nodded his head but his eyes showed a grim expression. His eyes had been slit once they revealed themselves as blue rather than silver. It was like the old Gin appeared, showing his old fox face, slit eyes and playful smile. It complimented his sarcastic, silver tongue and the intelligence he showed. You had to think like a fox to outsmart a fox as the old saying went.

"I also want to see my precious Ran-chan," Gin answered. "I know she's cried for me in the beginning and I just want to see her smile one more time for me. I want to make dried permissions for her like I did when I was a captain and for the others…Though, I'll make sure it's a permission. One time, one time I mistake a sweet potato for a permission. Never again I tell you. Nasty root vegetable."

Ichigo didn't know whether it was appropriate to laugh at the fox man being outsmarted by a sweet potato or to give consoling or reassuring words that his precious Ran-chan was fine. Though, Ichigo would never refer to Rangiku that way. The perverted lieutenant who once bribed him with showing off her breasts as a reason to let Ichigo stay with her. He couldn't image what would happen if she wanted to not bed with her sisters; Ichigo shuddered at the thought.

"Honestly, let's let him stay," Ichigo told Grimmjow. "It might not be the best but like you said, a pack of three keeps away the hollows. We can't use this den anymore with all the blood but two hollows that know Hueco Mundo is better than one. Las Noches would be more preferable but you wanted to get back to your roots before the Aizen thing occurred."

Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose but nodded his head. He had changed far more than the blood boiled warrior he was in the winter war. Before Grimmjow had run his mouth, wanted people to fight him and looked for it to scatter their bones into the sand. Now, Grimmjow like fighting but he wasn't as mouthy as he was before. Kurostuchi had taught him disciple and fear like no one else had. Those nails that dug into his skin, the promises of punishment that slipped from the scientist's lips, floating around Grimmjow's head even when he was gone. There was no escape and though Grimmjow was free he did felt confined in some ways.

"Let's get going," Grimmjow grunted. "We're burning moonlight and if we stay here too long the others will smell us out, looking for the weakest link."

Gin began to walk beside them and before anything else could be said Grimmjow gave a left hook to Gin's stomach. The hierro that Gin had wasn't strong enough to defend itself from Grimmjow's high level reitsu, leaving Gin holding onto his stomach as he gasped for air. There was no pain on Gin's face since he had a high tolerance for pain but that didn't mean the punch didn't hurt.

"What was that for?" Gin asked as he got up.

"For calling me filth and hollow scum, "Grimmjow replied with a smirk.

**Briar: Chapter 3 is done. I got chapter 3 out tonight because tomorrow I am going to animethon. My first con. I'm scared I might not be able to get a ticket thingy tomorrow at the door since I hadn't heard about it until 2 days ago. So, fingers crossed to make it in My anxiety is spiked and my fear makes me not want to go but I will. If I get in they got Kyle Herbert there. The guy who was the voice actor for Aizen. His signature will reside in my photo album. So stoked. Anyway, Gin wasn't actually supposed to be in here but thanks to Riza Winter's review I made something of the fox hollow. Originally he was just going to die similar to the dream but I thought it'd be fun to add Gin since I was sad when he died.**


End file.
